globalhockeyleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
History
League Champions Cup Winners President's Trophy Winners Hall of Fame Hall of Fame voting started after several long-time players had retired. After Dave Leibowitz left the league (though he would return a couple of years later), the voting ended and no other players were added after the 2027 season making this a highly exclusive club. :) There were 2 methods for being inducted. The first was the straight vote. The top players would be nominated and had up to 3 seasons of eligibility post-retirement. If not voted-in after the 3rd season of eligibility, there was a last-chance supplemental vote that certain players could be eligible for based on how many votes were accumulated over those previous 3 chances. This second method was dubbed "inducted by GM Committee" but this was really not an accurate name as there was no committee and all GMs could vote. The Hall of Fame has a separate page to be found here: Hall of Fame Records Though we once tracked league records on a larger scale, several seasons were missed and so we rely on the in-game (EHM) tracking. The league records can be found here: Records. League Awards We attempted to cover the main NHL awards but also added our own - some were kept and some we eventually discontinued. The names of the awards were simple - we didn't name them after anyone like in the NHL. Most Valuable Player * 2036: Visa Saari (Boston) * 2035: Wayne Wiemer (Los Angeles) * 2034: Denis Morozov (Toronto) * 2033: Denis Morozov (Toronto) * 2032: Radislav Orsack (Toronto) * 2031: Denis Morozov (Toronto) * 2030: Sami Eriksoon (Colorado) * 2029: Carl Lindkvist (Columbus) * 2028: Denis Morozov (Toronto) * 2027: Kevin Miller (Pittsburgh) * 2026: Kevin Miller (Pittsburgh) * 2025: Mikhail Karklins (New Jersey) * 2024: Doug Kudelski (San Jose) * 2023: Ty Mayer (St Louis) * 2022: Christopher Simard (Nashville) * 2021: Alfred Cederberg (Tampa Bay) * 2020: Alfred Cederberg (Tampa Bay) * 2019: Jamie Aguirre (Tampa Bay) * 2018: Joe Dunn (Chicago) * 2017: Alfred Cederberg (Tampa Bay) * 2016: Marian Gaborik (Edmonton) * 2015: Vladislav Evseev (St. Louis) * 2014: Lamond Margulis (Buffalo) * 2013: Stewart May (Montreal) * 2012: Marian Gaborik (Edmonton) * 2011: Marian Gaborik (Edmonton) * 2010: Marian Gaborik (Edmonton) * 2009: Jarome Iginla (Minnesota) * 2008: * 2007: Jaromir Jagr * 2006: Kari Lehtonen (Vancouver) Best All-Around Forward * 2036: Fila Astyafyev (Nashville) * 2035: Keith Glukhovskaya (Nashville) * 2034: Karel Trnka (Calgary) * 2033: Denis Morozov (Toronto) * 2032: German Koposov (San Jose) * 2031: Dan Sutter (Anaheim) * 2030: Jason Pederson (Ottawa) * 2029: Carl Lindkvist (Columbus) * 2028: Kevin Miller (Pittsburgh) * 2027: Kevin Miller (Pittsburgh) * 2026: Kevin Miller (Pittsburgh) * 2025: Mikhail Karklins (New Jersey) * 2024: Doug Kudelski (San Jose) * 2023: Ty Mayer (St Louis) * 2022: Christopher Simard (Nashville) * 2021: Alfred Cederberg (Tampa Bay) * 2020: Alfred Cederberg (Tampa Bay) * 2019: Jamie Aguirre( Tampa Bay) * 2018: Joe Dunn (Chicago) * 2017: Alfred Cederberg (Tampa Bay) * 2016: Yan Champagne (Washignton) * 2015: Vladislav Evseev (St. Louis) * 2014: Lamond Margulis (Buffalo) * 2013: Stewart May (Montreal) * 2012: Marian Gaborik (Edmonton) * 2011: Marian Gaborik (Edmonton) * 2010: Marian Gaborik (Edmonton) * 2009: Marian Gaborik (Edmonton) * 2008: * 2007: Radek Bonk (Ottawa) * 2006: Radek Bonk (Ottawa) Best Defensive Forward * 2036: Visa Saari (Boston) * 2035: Espen Jagerhorn (Florida) * 2034: Daryl Schreiber (Los Angeles) * 2033: Evgeni Prianichikov (Detroit) * 2032: Mark Diaz (Carolina) * 2031: Alexandre Lavoie (Chicago) * 2030: Visa Saari (Boston) * 2029: Adam Petrzilek (Chicago) * 2028: Mark Diaz (Carolina) * 2027: Jon Moller (Atlanta) * 2026: Russ Beukeboom (Detroit) * 2025: (tie) Shane Fantin (Anaheim) and Adam Petrzilek (Chicago) * 2024: Jason Pederson (Ottawa) * 2023: Samuel Huot (Chicago) * 2022: Nikolai Shcherbin (Atlanta) * 2021: Vladimir Potapov (Colorado) * 2020: Rick Nash (Buffalo) * 2019: Rick Nash (Buffalo) * 2018: Rick Nash (Edmonton) * 2017: Rick Nash (Edmonton) * 2016: Shane Fantin (New Jersey) * 2015: Rick Nash (Edmonton) * 2014: Robert Alarie (Montreal) * 2013: Robert Alarie (Montreal) * 2012: * 2011: Rick Nash (Columbus) * 2010: Rick Nash (Columbus) * 2009: Joe Thornton (NY Rangers) * 2008: * 2007: Olli Jokinen * 2006: Peter Forsberg (Colorado) Best All-Around Defenseman * 2036: Oldrich Bella (Chicago) * 2035: Oldrich Bella (Chicago) * 2034: (tie) David Van Oene (Toronto) and Jason Walz (Hartford) * 2033: Sergei Zagorinsky (Anaheim) * 2032: Otto Eide (Pittsburgh) * 2031: Eric Andreasson (Phoenix) * 2030: Otto Eide (Pittsburgh) * 2029: Oldrich Bella (Chicago) * 2028: Eric Andreasson (Minnesota) * 2027: Eric Andreasson (Minnesota) * 2026: Oleg Mishin (Carolina) * 2025: Otto Eide (Toronto) * 2024: Oleg Mishin (Carolina) * 2023: Eric Andreasson (Minnesota) * 2022: Oleg Mishin (Carolina) * 2021: Leopold Segina (Philadelphia) * 2020: Leopold Segina (Philadelphia) * 2019: Leopold Segina (Philadelphia) * 2018: Lee Phair (Boston) * 2017: Alexei Ostrovsky (Buffalo) * 2016: Leopold Segina (Philadelphia) * 2015: Patrick Chelios (NY Rangers) * 2014: Alexei Ostrovsky (Los Angeles) * 2013: Patrick Chelios (NY Rangers) * 2012: Patrick Chelios (NY Rangers) * 2011: Patrick Chelios (NY Rangers) * 2010: Tomas Kloucek (San Jose) * 2009: Tom Poti (Edmonton) * 2008: * 2007: Kyle McLaren (Detroit) * 2006: Chris Pronger (St. Louis) Best Defensive Defenseman * 2036: Jason Walz (Carolina) * 2035: Jason Walz (Carolina) * 2034: Jason Walz (Carolina) * 2033: Jason Walz (Carolina) * 2032: Oleg Mishin (Carolina) * 2031: Oldrich Bella (Chicago) * 2030: Ruslan Shishagin (Detroit) * 2029: Ruslan Shishagin (Detroit) * 2028: Peter Berenson (NY Rangers) * 2027: Yuri Pobedonostev (Nashville) * 2026: Yuri Pobedonostev (Nashville) * 2025: Justin Divers (Ottawa) * 2024: Justin Divers (Ottawa) * 2023: Ville Karhu (Ottawa) * 2022: Lee Phair (Boston) * 2021: Nikos Wetzel (Carolina) * 2020: Lee Phair (Boston) * 2019: Igor Hudak (Detroit) * 2018: Ryan Whitney (Edmonton) * 2017: Igor Hudak (New Jersey) * 2016: Igor Hudak (New Jersey) * 2015: Igor Hudak (New Jersey) * 2014: Martin Bellerose (Buffalo) * 2013: Lee Phair (Boston) * 2012: * 2011: Jari Suomalainen (Chicago) * 2010: Filip Kuba (NY Islanders) * 2009: Patrick Chelios (NY Rangers) * 2008: * 2007: Jay Bouwmeester * 2006: Pavel Kubina (Detroit) Most Promising Rookie * 2036: Ed Carroll (Florida) * 2035: Richie Alleyne (Detroit) * 2034: Kyle Miller (Montreal) * 2033: Thompson Chong (Los Angeles) * 2032: Alexei Alexeev (Los Angeles) * 2031: Jeff Edwards (Philadelphia) * 2030: Leonid Vasiliev (San Jose) * 2029: Dean Foster (Chicago) * 2028: Visa Saari (Boston) * 2027: Mirko Belohravek (Dallas) * 2026: Peter Berenson (NY Rangers) * 2025: Darryl Sillinger (Columbus) * 2024: Jyri Sari (Nashville) * 2023: Patrick Prévost (Colorado) * 2022: Renat Denisov (Dallas) * 2021: Pavel Kartsev (NY Rangers) * 2020: Christophe Simard (Nashville) * 2019: Kalle Linkomies (San Jose) * 2018: Kiril Leschev (St Louis) * 2017: Freddy Hutchinson (Toronto) * 2016: Rudolf Synek (Carolina) * 2015: Sami Eriksson (Vancouver) * 2014: Vit Rejda (Carolina) * 2013: Aappo Paasilina (Ottawa) * 2012: Samuel Tanolmajer (Dallas) * 2011: Rich Moffitt (Columbus) * 2010: Rostislav Novotny (Chicago) * 2009: Jussi-Pekka Länsivuori (Edmonton) * 2008: * 2007: Tarek Nordin (St. Louis) * 2006: Bohumil Kuban (NY Rangers) Best Goaltender * 2036: Trent Kelly (Florida) * 2035: Wayne Wiemer (Los Angeles) * 2034: Lennart Assar (Boston) * 2033: Jonathan Letendre (Los Angeles) * 2032: Paul Bolduc (Detroit) * 2031: Lennart Assar (Boston) * 2030: Jason Perrier (Carolina) * 2029: Paul Bolduc (Detroit) * 2028: Sergei Allyuliev (Chicago) * 2027: Sergei Allyuliev (Chicago) * 2026: Aaron Lindros (Chicago) * 2025: Paul Bolduc (Detroit) * 2024: Paul Bolduc (Detroit) * 2023: Iikka Metsa (Atlanta) * 2022: Paul Bolduc (Detroit) * 2021: Robin Cardoza (Carolina) * 2020: Paul Bolduc (Detroit) * 2019: Paul Bolduc (Detroit) * 2018: Lubor Tiptmann (St Louis) * 2017: Brad Sciardi (Boston) * 2016: Kari Lehtonen (Vancouver) * 2015: Samuel Tanolmajer (Dallas) * 2014: Kari Lehtonen (Vancouver) * 2013: Dan Cloutier (Atlanta) * 2012: Samuel Tanolmajer (Dallas) * 2011: Evgeny Nabokov (Nashville) * 2010: Evgeny Nabokov (Nashville) * 2009: Kari Lehtonen (Vancouver) * 2008: * 2007: Nikolai Khabibulin * 2006: Kari Lehtonen (Vancouver) GM of the Year * 2036: Joe (Carolina) * 2035: Brett (Los Angeles) * 2034: Flavio (Detroit) * 2033: Joe (Carolina) * 2032: Flavio (Detroit) * 2031: Joe (Carolina) * 2030: Doug (Chicago) * 2029: Doug (Chicago) * 2028: (tie) Andres (Florida) and Doug (Chicago) * 2027: Lucas (Los Angeles) * 2026: Mike (NY Islanders) * 2025: Pete (Montreal) * 2024: Doug (Chicago) * 2023: Duane (Toronto) * 2022: Richard (Atlanta) * 2021: Mike Allen (NY Islanders) * 2020: Doug (Chicago) * 2019: Flavio Muto (Detroit) * 2018: Tim Lidd (Colorado) * 2017: 3-way tie: Flavio (Detroit), Sean (Philly), Justin (Tampa) * 2016: Vincent Karpick (New Jersey) * 2015: John (Carolina) * 2014: Pete (Atlanta) * 2013 * 2012 * 2011 * 2010: Brian (Minnesota) * 2009: Dave Leibowitz (NY Rangers) * 2008: Padraig (Minnesota) * 2007: Dylan Machnee (Carolina) Discontinued Awards Best Offensive Forward * 2011: Award eliminated * 2010: Marian Gaborik (Edmonton) * 2009: Marian Gaborik (Edmonton) * 2008: * 2007: Jaromir Jagr * 2006: John LeClair (Philadelphia) Best Offensive Defenseman * 2011: Award eliminated * 2010: Sergei Gonchar (Florida) * 2009: Tom Poti (Edmonton) * 2008: * 2007: Kyle McLaren (Detroit) * 2006: Teppo Numminen (Dallas) Team Histories Some GMs created Halls of Fame, retired jersey numbers, and tracked others bits of history. Carolina Hurricanes (aka Hartford Whalers or Hartolina Whalicanes) Detroit Red Wings New York Rangers League GMs January 2003 - The Beginning Original GMs (from what I can remember and find on the boards): * Stephen Hicks - Calgary & Commissioner * Sean Emack - Nashville * Jeff Emack - Buffalo * Dave Leibowitz - NY Rangers * Duane Seelochan - Toronto * Darren Bereska - Vancouver * Giovanni Plucchino (Joe Plucko) - ? * Padraig Holohan - Minnesota? * Kerry Duquette - Colorado * Marc Andre Campeau - Philadelphia 2014 - 2015 - The Long-Run Notable GMs: * Stephen Hicks. - Calgary & Commissioner * Sean Emack - Nashville, Philadelphia, & Columbus * Jeff Emack - Buffalo, St. Louis, Colorado * Dave Leibowitz - NY Rangers, Florida, & NY Rangers (again) * Flavio Muto - Detroit * Mike Allen - NY Islanders * Joe Fagundes - Carolina (or Hartford or Hartolina) * Chris Thiele - Buffalo * Chris Guglielmi - Pittsburgh * Rich Dezso - Atlanta? * Darren Bereska - Vancouver * Giovanni Plucchino (Joe Plucko) - Florida? * Duane Seelochan - Toronto * Padraig Holohan - Minnesota? * Doug Henderson (Dougie-wan Hend-obie) - Washington * Doug Williams - Chicago * Brett Sclanders (Neddy) - San Jose * Jim Robinson (Jimbo) - Boston & Florida * Pete Panagos - Atlanta & Montreal * Adam Siefert - New Jersey * Andreas Grass - Florida * Luiz Machado (Shake Dallas!) - Dallas